Darkseid/Apokolips
Apokolips Darkseid is, with his second highest base health of all cards (tied with Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice); along with his base damage that is nothing to laugh at, tied third highest total base stats, as well as his multitude of game-changing combo ender effects, possibly the most fearsome juggernaut of Injustice Mobile. While his basic attacks are rather slow, once he gets rolling, the Dread Lord of Apokolips will lay waste to any and all opposition with power unlike any you have ever known: absolute, infinite, and unrelenting. Strategy Basic attacks *Further modified by passive Apokolips Darkseid has the same basic attack patterns as Darkseid Prime; while his combo ender effects are very powerful, his basics are slow and awkward, making them quite easy to interrupt. The combo enders appear in a this ratio (roughly): 3 (Bleeding), 2 (Cursed),1 (Life Steal). Bleeding and Cursed combo enders will knock down his opponent even if they are blocking, despite it isn't a true block breaking attack (damage is still reduced by block). In Dead Zone, the Black Racer will not appear. Unlike any other combo ender, without the Black Racer, Apokolips Darkseid's combo enders only causes his opponent to stagger back without a "Knockdown blow!" Passive The Black Racer has a chance of three random effects: Life Steal, Bleed, and Curse. Bleeding This effect's immense power lies in two key elements: it scales according to enemy max health, and continues indefinitely until tag out. The bleed deals 2% of enemy max health every second. During the first 5 seconds, it will do 2.4% - which is a +20% bonus, same as the bonus damage bleed offers to all other damage, suggesting that it is a simple glitch that applied the bonus to the first 5 seconds, the "default" duration, prior to being extended to "until tag out". Unlike other bleeds, it stacks into one bleed with itself up to 2 more times (6% max health damage every second); i.e. the damage gets merged into one hit per second for multiple Black Racer bleeds, unlike other bleeds which would show up multiple times in rapid succession in the case of multiple bleeds. If a bleed was already in place, the "BLEEDING" text will not pop up. It cannot crit even with the Cursed effect and Crit Chance augments. The bleed damage is unaffected by conventional damage boosts, not even Catwoman/Batman Returns' passive, but will be magnified by the 20% damage bonuses of other bleeds (this stacks with Black Racer's bleed's starting 5 second increased damage for +40% total over its normal damage, further supporting that those 5 seconds are affected by its own bleed modifier). Additionally, Darkseid's bleed will only magnify other damage by 20% during the first 5 seconds. Afterwards, it will not offer his global damage bonus, but it will still trigger Catwoman/Prime and Catwoman/Regime's bonus damage on enemies suffering from any form of damage over time. It will not heal Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night in his life drain phase. While this still cannot knock out opponents, unlike other damage over time effects, it will not be removed if the target reaches 1 health. Instead, the bleed will remain attached to them and resume damaging when they heal up, in contrast to other damage over time effects that are cleansed upon reaching 1 health. The first five seconds will still partially damage characters through invulnerability, but the rest will be completely negated while it is active. Because it is percentage damage, the bleed will take out a level 50 Elite VII gold as fast as it would take out a bronze, meaning as long as you can stay alive with bleed going, you can theoretically kill enemies much stronger than you are. Cursed Cursed causes any unblocked basic or special hit (even his teammates' hits will work, not just Darkseid's) on the target to crit until the target tags out, therefore making crit boost gear very effective. The Cloak of Destiny, League Of Assassins Adept Hood, and LexCorp Helmet Armor V2 all give Darkseid a 50% critical damage boost for a total crit stat of 300% (which can be furthered with augmentation cards). This allows Darkseid's attacks on a cursed enemy to deal 4x the damage the attack normally would making his special attacks exceptionally devastating. The requirement to get the right combo ender first means it is difficult for him to make use of the Cloak's bonus damage against stunned opponents. While you could still Curse an enemy and then stun them to hit them with Dark Lord, it is not possible to get any combo ender against a stunned opponent (i.e. no massive Life Steals). On the other hand, it is entirely possible for Darkseid to Curse an enemy, and then tag in a reliable stun character (Bane/Luchador being a prime example) for massive damage. Life Steal Unlike the others, this combo ender has an additional hit equal to 15% (5x of a generic combo ender) of his damage stat, unaffected by damage boosts, but affected by basic attack gear and can crit, healing Darkseid by its full damage dealt. This stacks with Gauntlets of Azrael's lifedrain, allowing Darkseid to heal his team for a large amount. This Life Steal will still heal Darkseid even if the target is protected by Invulnerability. Abilities Omega Blast's second hit cannot knock out an opponent. Dark Lord does ~23% Area Effect damage, and despite the very long growing animation, starts with a quick, small hit, so it is fairly easy for it to get around block. Due to Dark Lord's very long shrinking animation after dealing the last hit, stun on s2 is inadvisable as the stun would have almost worn off by the end and you may not have enough time to take advantage of it. Interactions Countered By * Batman/Arkham Knight: If you select DOT Immunity and CRIT Immunity, you can cancel out the effects of both Bleed and Curse, removing Darkseid/Apokolips' two most dangerous weapons. Stats Trivia *If Dark Lord triggers a player-controlled The Flash/Elseworld's passive, Darkseid may become stuck in giant form. *As Dark Lord allows Darkseid to grow to giant size while still in the normal combat area and changes the perspective drastically, it allows players to see large swaths of the arena background that are previously impossible to view due to the camera angle. *His design is based on his New 52 feature in the Justice League comic; it also features Wonder Woman/Justice League as well. *The description of his s2 is a reference to his quote "What I cannot have, I destroy." from Superman: The Animated Series. *Apokolips Darkseid's Omega Blast has a different animation, despite having a very similar hit pattern. He fires his omega beams from his eyes in a zigzag pattern, and can be seen moving through the air instead of being instant, more closely resembling this power in the comics. The zigzag patterns would also stretch if Darkseid is a long distance away from his target **It also has a varying animation; it appears the Omega beams zigzag in random patterns and are different every time it is used. *The Black Racer's skis have a particle animation trail strongly resembling those left by Static's hands, while Black Racer's scythe leaves a solid white trail very similar to those left by Static's heavy basic attacks. *Cursed characters are invulnerable to Aquaman/Prime's Atlantean Hero's unblocked basic attacks. The crit hit-flash animation appears, but they don't take damage or flinch. However, if they block, the Hero can inflict damage as normal. *There are also different animations showing how the Black Racer leave the field for each of the effect: assuming Darkseid is on the left side, for LIFESTEAL, he opens a portal in the far right and leave through there; while for BLEED, he moves out towards the screen; and for CURSED, he leaves in a path in between the other two routes (and when he curses the opponent there is a similar animation to opening a portal). *He has a very similar passive with Green Arrow/Arrow. *He's the first character to have his special be perfomed "outside" of the traditional left-to-right special (his SP2 showcased the perspective from above the player's POV). Follow-ups are Doomsday/Blackest Night and Superman/Injustice 2 . Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Characters Category:Cards Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Bleed Category:Lifedrain Category:Area-Effect Special Category:DOT damage Category:Crit damage Category:Crit Boost Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:Mobile-exclusive characters